gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/Euer Best of - Teil 2
Also, aus aktuellem Anlass das Wort zum Donnerstag. Ein Uhr morgens ist es, wird vermutlich bald hell und Erinnerungen werden wach, an durchgechattete Nächte mit AnyKeyKey und natürlich an durchgezockte Nächte, verdankt dem Nonplusultra unter den Open-World-Spielen. Aber genug des Pathos, darüber habe ich schonmal recht ausführlich philosophiert und ich pflege mich nicht zu wiederholen, weil das im Allgemeinen die Leser langweilt und schlecht für's Geschäft ist. Allerdings steht über diesem Blog die Nummer 2 und damit sind wir beim Thema des Abends, meiner zugegebenermaßen recht unregelmäßig erscheinenden Zusammenstellung eurer ganz persönlichen Highlights in Sachen Straßenverkehr. Wo ich selbst mich als beruflicher Vielfahrer herzhaft über Oppis mit Baskenmütze und die intelligenten Typen aufrege, denen 45 km/h als das Höchste der Gefühle gelten, da winken alteingesessene GTA-Veteranen müde ab und verweisen auf die ungleich gefährlichere und brutalere Welt jenseits des Bildschirms, wo die StVO allenfalls im Programmcode existiert und noch nicht mal das. Passend zur Uhrzeit möchte ich mit einer Geschichte von AnyKeyKey beginnen, der scheinbar nicht nur bis 6 Uhr morgens im GTA-Chat zu finden ist, sondern sich vorher auch noch die Mühe macht, jene Stories zu erleben, die ich euch zwecks Training der Lachmuskeln hier präsentieren möchte. "Meine kurioseste Geschichte habe ich in GTA San Andreas erlebt. Es war Freitag, 22 Uhr und ich war völlig müde. Doch bevor ich schlafen ging, wollte ich noch eine kleine Runde GTA San Andreas zocken. Also fuhr ich zum Highway in Los Santos und feuerte wild mit meinen Tec 9's umher - bis eine Kugel ein Taxi traf. Besagter Taxifahrer reagierte natürlich sofort panisch (was jeder normale Mensch auch tun würde) und überfuhr mich, gefolgt von einer Karawane weiterer panischer Fahrer. Natürlich wollte ich dazwischen immer wieder aufstehen, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, scheiterte aber dabei kläglich, und so folgten viele Au und Ah und stöhnende Schmerzlaute, als mein zerschlagener Körper immer wieder und wieder überfahren wurde. Die Lebensenergie wurde immer weniger, und so wurde auch der standhafteste schwarze Mann bis zum bitteren Tod überfahren. '''" Einige werden wohl den Kopf schütteln über so viel primitive KI - andere wiederum (mich eingeschlossen) seufzen lustvoll und denken: "Ja, eben! Das war GTA San Andreas . . ." Eine ähnliche Kuriosität (zwar nicht auf offener Straße) hat der Kollege Sebinator97 zu bieten. Seine Geschichte . . . ". . . spielt in San Andreas. Ich muss zugeben, ab und zu cheate ich mir einen Hunter. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ich wollte "Selbstmord" begehen und flog, so hoch ich nur irgend konnte und sprang raus. Mit meinem „Glück“ landete ich jedoch auf dem Stoff-Dach eines Hotels und überlebte, und das mit voller Gesundheit. " Zweifelsohne ein bemerkenswertes Erlebnis, was uns lehrt, dass man nicht einmal einen todsicheren (im wahrsten Wortsinne) Suizid begehen kann, wenn man in mehreren Tausend Fuß Höhe aus einem Hubschrauber springt. Aber wer nach überdimensional lehrreichen und pädagogisch exorbitant wertvollen Erfahrungen sucht, der ist in GTA San Andreas sowieso richtig. Und so verwundert es nicht, dass ein gerüttelt Maß an Frust aus der Schilderung von Gtaspieler spricht: "'''Ich bin kein großer Fan von der KI (Künstlichen Intelligenz) der Verkehrsteilnehmer besonders wenn‘s um die in GTA San Andreas geht. So rücksichtslos und dumm sind nur die aus SA - sie machen, was sie wollen, verstoßen gegen Regeln und rempeln sich gegenseitig an, um dann auszusteigen und damit den Verkehr aufzuhalten. Ein Beispiel: Eines Tages fuhr CJ mit seinem neuem Phoenix nach San Fierro um seine Freundin Michelle zu treffen. Auf halbem Wege hielt er an einer roten Ampel, ganz vorschriftsmäßig, als urplötzlich ein vergammelter Tampa hinter ihm anfing zu Hupen . . . Kaum, dass die Ampel dann grün wurde, setzte der Tampa zum Überholen an und prallte mit einem Glendale zusammen – was CJ noch zu schadenfroher Heiterkeit veranlasste. 2 Stunden später jedoch – CJ war bereits auf dem Heimweg, als von hinten ein Infernus auf ihn zu raste und ungebremst ins Heck des schönen Phoenix krachte. Der Fahrer des Infernus stieg, ganz gentlemanlike mit einer Schaufel bewaffnet, aus seinem Fahrzeug , ging wütend auf den demolierten Phoenix zu und zog CJ aus seinem Wagen. Rasend vor Zorn erschießt Carl den Täter, steigt entsetzt wieder in sein arg ramponiertes, einstmals bildschönes Auto und fuhr nach Hause. . . " Einerseits spricht der gute Gtaspieler uns ja allen aus dem Herzen - andererseits erinnern wir mit Fug und Recht daran - Ja, eben! Es war GTA San Andreas. Es war das mit Abstand variantenreichste und fantasievollste Open-World-Spiel der Welt - und es bot mit Abstand genau so viele Möglichkeiten, sich totzulachen, wie Gelegenheiten zu den übelsten aller üblen Flüche. Aber echte Fans kennen das und lächeln auch nur noch müde, wenn ihnen ganz unverhofft ein Flugzeug auf den Highway knallt. Wirklich vom Hocker reißt den versierten San-Andreas-Spieler so schnell wirklich nichts - aber Cougar063 schickte mir eine Geschichte, bei der selbst altgedienten Veteranen der Mund offen stehen bleiben sollte: "'Dann gab's da noch einen leicht fehlgeschlagenen Stuntversuch in San Andreas... Auch wenn's nicht unbedingt was mit dem Straßenverkehr zu tun hat. Angefangen hat das Ganze mit 'ner NRG-500 und einer gewissen, unglaublich sicheren Holzrampe auf den Arco Del Oeste. Was kann daran schon schief gehen (mal abgesehen von "alles") is' schließlich nich' so, als ob man das ganze noch nie ausprobiert hat. Tja, kaum haben aber beide Räder den sicheren Boden, bestehend aus verrotteten Holzplanken und Maschendraht verlassen, hörte man doch dank Stereosound von rechts ein gewisses, monotones Brummen und kaum hatte man das "W" von "WTF" geistig ausgesprochen wird man auch schon vom Propeller eines tieffliegenden Rustlers vom Feuerstuhl gesäbelt - zwar hält San Andreas nich' wirklich viel von Physik, aber irgendwie endete das ganze doch für alle Teilnehmer recht tödlich, die Fische im See des Staudamms mal abgesehen. '" Beruhigend für uns alle, dass der gute Cougar die Sache mit dem ihm eigenen Sarkasmus quittiert hat, dies auch der Grund, warum ich die Story wortwörtlich übernommen habe - ein köstlich kommentiertes Stück GTA-Geschichte. Ganz am Rande möchte ich übrigens bemerken, dass ich mich in Sachen spöttischer Distanzwahrnehmung mit Cougar verbrüdert fühle, hilft es doch ungemein dabei, gewisse Rückschläge wegzustecken, sei es nun draußen in der rauen Wirklichkeit oder in der aufgeheizen, noch raueren GTA-Welt, wo man sich nach dem Verlust, brandneuer, frisch aufgetunter und umgespritzter Automobil-Unikate entscheiden muss, entweder zu explodieren, herumzubrüllen und mit der Faust in Bildschirm und Zocke zu schlagen, oder aber das Ganze mild lächeln zu quittieren, mit ein paar gewürzten Kommentaren gewürzt Amok zu laufen und dann mit den reichlich verdienten Kröten einen neuen Anlauf zu starten. Letzterer blieb mir selbst übrigens kürzlich erspart - wenn auch nur um Haarspitzenbreite: "'Jüngst ereignete sich Kurioses auf der Brücke westwärts zwischen Bone County und Tierra Robada. Ich war in einem getunten Flash in Richtung San Fierro unterwegs, als ich schon von weitem den Crash sah. Ein Truck war auf ein gestürztes Moped gekracht, zwei Vincents, einige Taxis und der ein oder andere SUV machten die Straße dicht. Glücklicherweise gelang es mir, obwohl ich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit angeballert kam, meinen Wagen in einen Seitwärtsdrift zu zwingen und per Handbremse kurz vor der Massenkarambolage zum stehen zu bringen. Dies war mein Glück, wenn von Westen her schoren zwei Ranger an die Sache heran, von denen einer sofort auswich und den Wasserweg nahm und der andere in den bereit stehenden Krankenwagen krachte und danach im Blindflug ein Taxi abräumte. All dies ereignete sich nur wenige Meter von der Nase meines sündhaft teuren Einzelstücks entfernt. '" Bemerkenswert einerseits, wie es mir gelang, mein mit viel Herzblut ausgestattetes Automobil aus dem ganzen Schlamassel heraus zu halten, andererseits natürlich, mit welch aristotelischer Intelligenz die Bevölkerung und besonders die Bullen in GTA San Andreas ausgestattet sind. Doch dazu ein andermal mehr, wenn ich mich zu humanistischeren Tageszeiten dazu aufraffen kann, Gedanken und Geist in Einklang zu bringen und den Rest eurer Meisterwerke in sprachlichen Bildern wieder zu geben. Für heute soll's genug sein, sonst sinkt mein geistiges Niveau noch auf das der Parkboys in San Fierro - davon beim nächsten Mal mehr, versprochen! In diesem Sinne also - bis zum nächsten Mal! Euer Peter alias OneSolo Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge